


Read You Like a Book

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, author shiro au, its set in england bc idk american geography, lance and keith are his dweeby fanboys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith doesn't have many particular interests, except one: Voltron. A series written by Author Takeshi Shirogane. Him and his online friend, Lance, are determined to meet this man.





	

**Author's Note:**

> excuse this if its bad, I don't write a lot, bc motivation oops, but yeah, I just pulled this out of the void, and it will have to be continued ofc, but if I was to post anything else itd probs be a oneshot but yeaaa  
> IT WAS GONNA BE SHEITH but I like klance, so what ya gonna do

If Keith were to describe himself he wouldn’t have a lot to say. He could admit he was short tempered, not arrogant nor modest, often described as “rough around the edges” but nothing too striking as a personality trait. It was simply something he needn’t concern himself with, outward criticisms were a drawback and inward conflicts were a hassle. Keith was Keith.

Though if one was to chip away at the protective outer layer, they may find something more… sensitive, someone weaker, maybe even someone who dared to have a dream or two.

Air puffed out of his nostrils, not quite a snort but close enough for him as he thought of the absurd topic of “dreams”. Ever since he was a kid his ability to dream had fallen dramatically, drowning in the sea of adulthood, his child self would cry at the thought.

The surrounding temperature was cool, he noted, as he dabbed his finger with his tongue, ready to turn the page. It’d be embarrassing to admit but, although it wasn’t a dream, there was one thing that kept his imagination going: reading. At the age of twenty he’d collected quite the library, addicted to the sci-fi/ action genre from an early age. Though most were seemingly for show and never to be re-read by this point, there were a few books that never collected dust no matter how long he owned them, a series known as ‘Voltron’.

Right now, too, perched on a seat in the quaint cafe known as ‘Altea’, Keith was reading the most recent installment leisurely, between gloved palms with exposed fingers, only pausing for occasional sips of his increasingly lukewarm, sweetened coffee.

It was undeniable and Keith could easily be called a nerd for it but he honestly found this series especially riveting. It had everything he enjoyed: space, robots, and intense fighting scenes, what more could he ask for? Out of all of Takashi Shirogane’s series, it was by far his favourite. The only thing that brought him away from the gripping novel was the realisation that he ran out of coffee, and even then he was sure he’d been attempting to drink out of an empty cup for five minutes. Brought back to the land of the living, Keith checked the time, realising that he should probably head back to his apartment. The male swiftly removes his black-rimmed glasses, stowing them away with his book in his messenger bag before repositioning a stray hair behind his ear. He never had the effort to tie his hair up neatly, after all.

With minimal haste, he returns to his bike, and Keith enjoys literature as much as he is uncreative, opting to name his ride “Red”, but in his defense, his favourite character did the same for his robot lion, so after such a realisation, Keith deemed it cool, in an “I’m so smart but if anyone knew they’d totally drag me” kind of way. The motorcycle purrs in a way that thrills Keith’s, normally dull heart. He sets off full of vigour, with two anticipatory revs for good measure.

 

* * *

 

 

The lock clicks, once the biker returns, followed with a flick of a switch, revealing a petite, yet tidy, organised living space. It was Friday evening, meaning that if he went online right now Lance would be promptly peppy because:

“It's the weekend, dude! The holiday of every week!”

“You know you’re just going to have to do assignments for Monday, right? Nothing like a holiday…”

“Why are you always like this? Hop off my dick.”  
  
Keith was always like this, and because he was always like this he could imagine their conversation word for word. Not that he didn’t hate it. Sure, he didn’t know Lance in real life but the fact that neither dropped contact and talked on Skype every once in awhile meant they were definitely on good terms, considering Keith didn’t really have many other friends. That and it was so relieving to have someone into the same series as him without being judged.

He turns on his laptop and coincidentally the small box pops up on the lower left.

[Lancelot is online]

Keith witnesses the predictable, and awaits the first message; Lance Always has something to say.

_[Lancelot: holy fckin shit dude guess what]_

A pause, for good measure.

_[Lancelot: SHIROGANE IS DOING A BOOK SIGNING TOMORRO, BRUH]_

No pause, interest piqued.

**[Red Lion: What?**

**Elaborate. Now.]**

Keith wasn’t fucking around now, this was the epitome of serious business. He decided years ago that he’d probably lay down his life to meet The Takashi Shirogane.

_Lancelot: he lit just tweetd it, u kno that big bookshop in london, foyles or w/e?_

**[Red Lion: Yes, the one that is literally across the country from me…]**

Keith pouted, but he still felt some subtle determination. If there was one thing he’d bother travelling across the country for, it was Voltron.

_[Lancelot: thATS IT!! you, me, pleas go with m]_

**[Red Lion: We haven’t even met each other yet.]**

_[Lancelot: EXACTLY, this is the perfect opportunityyyy !!! im losing my shit here]_

Keith pondered his choices. He could stay at home with enough money to live on… or spend a shit ton meeting his friend and favourite author. Suddenly eating for the next month didn’t sound so essential. Though there was a slither of anxiety on what Lance would think of him, the thrill of such a spontaneous outing was sort of nice, if there was anything Keith was good at, it was living on impulses.

**[Red Lion: This is impulsive and crazy as fuck but do you think we can meet at Euston station at 10 am? You better not sleep in for this…]**

_[Lancelot: yes, ya a a a aaaaaaas fucking yas, WE CAN, i wont even SLEEP AT ALL BC OF THIS DUDE,]_

**[Red Lion: Well I for one am going to need an early night if I’m waking up at the ass crack of dawn.]**

_[Lancelot: loVE YUO <33] _

Keith shook his head and closed the window, he hadn’t even checked train times yet and he was already agreeing to this. He didn’t really want to be driving on his bike, half asleep on the motorway at dawn… But on further inspection there were trains running to London with only a few switchovers so it was okay. It was okay but his heart was certainly not.


End file.
